Smoke rings rise in the air
by Mercury Flowers
Summary: During the seventh book, Ginny and Draco have to work together to help defeat Voldemort. Smut and some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny and Draco for that matter, I have merely loaned them out for this fic and will promptly return them to JK Rowling. I promise. And sadly the title is borrowed from the song "Dream" and then technically belongs to Johnny Mercer.

Author's Note: This takes place during book seven, yet drastically changes its events.

Chapter 1

Moonlight speared in through the clear plate glass window. The blue streams flickering over a wardrobe, an end table, and a canopy before settling on her. The soft light sent her bright red hair aflame and limned her body with a phosphorescent glow, much like his ghostly body.

The room was deathly quiet, only her soft breathing could be heard but he knew, the ghost who watched her knew, that in an instant that would change. She and she alone could save them, could rescue them all from the undo pain.

Too bad the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of a sixteen-year-old girl. Could be worse though, could be an infant boy.

And with that he reached out. His long finger connected with her forehead. She jumped in her sleep at the contact. An electric shock sparked from the contact and he breathed four words into the silence, "See what will be".

She moaned in pain and he let his hand drop to his side. He pushed the long strands of his elbow length black hair out of his face and wiped the tears from her eyes. It was for the best. For Fred, for Tonks, for Teddy and most importantly for Remus.

He allowed himself one last look back at her, silently wishing her luck. And in an instant he was gone.

* * *

Ginny knew she was dreaming, but it felt horribly real. Flashes of a battle, confused masses in tattered robes holding broken wands and wearing weary expressions, shooting off random spells hoping one would hit its intended target swam across her eyelids. A castle provided the battlefield, Hogwarts castle she realized after a few moments.

Then as if in one of those blessed muggle inventions, a movie, the camera seemed to zoom in. It moved through the foot thick bricks, and showcased the smiling face of her brother. Then in an instant a wall teetered, the bricks jostling and then falling, crushing the redheaded boy beneath.

Oh God. Oh Fred. Pain sliced trough her chest, so strong she cried out and doubled over with it. No, not Fred! Not her brother! She wanted to scream, to throw herself on the ground, pound and kick like a petulant child. But there was no time.

The dream moved on. The camera reversed back to the outside, zeroing in on a flash of pink in the crowd of fighters. Tonks bright pink hair was a beacon amidst the confusion of battle. She followed it. Her brave friend threw spells left and right, dodged them too.

"Tonks, lookout." Remus Lupin's familiar voice shouted. Tonks' head turned just in time to see the green bolt of spellfire coming toward her; the killing curse. She was doomed.

Lupin launched himself at her, pushing her out of the way, only to be hit himself. His body went still, his eyes open, staring blankly ahead.

"You bastard." Tonks growled, charging ahead right into a crowd of deatheaters. Her rage fueled her for a good twenty minutes, but two deatheaters trapped her. In an instant she too was still.

No Tonks, Lupin. What about . . .? Dear God Teddy. He was an orphan, like Harry. Tears clouded her vision but the dream once again moved again. As if it were edited together by some sadist with ADHD.

A victory, they won but bittersweet. Their army was barely a fraction of what it had been, her family too.

I have to stop this. I have to. We can't lose Fred or Tonks or Lupin. There had to be a way to defeat Voldemort and have them live. There just had to be.

"The boy." A voice whispered. A shadowed image flashed before her eyes. A tall boy, long hair probably light colored. He was tall and thick, his body a testament to the male physique. On top of that his back stood straight despite his relaxed stance speaking of an elegance she'd never mastered.

"Save the boy!" The voice shouted now. Her vision cleared and—

Ginny woke up alone in her dorm room, sunlight streaming in through the window. Tears rimmed her eyes and her chest ached with the pain of a thousand knives. So many dead, too many innocents' dead.

God would this war ever end?

* * *

A cacophony of sounds surrounded her. Her classmates voices all blurred into indistinct murmurs, as if her ears were full of cotton. Their faces and bodies, as well, were merely colorful blobs that danced across her vision as she blankly stared around the great hall.

She blinked her eyes, trying to bring the world into focus, but it didn't work. The blobs continued to speed past her as she idly sat, playing with her food. She could hear her mother's voice scolding her in her head but paid it no mind. She didn't feel like eating, she didn't have to eat. It was merely something for her hands to do. She moved the food around her plate, pushing it from one side to the other while her thoughts drifted back to her dream.

Save the boy, save the boy, save the boy. What did it mean? Who was the boy? How would or could she save him? It all made no sense. First of all she knew many boys. Harry, Ron, Fred, baby Teddy. Which one had to be saved in order to save them all? Second of all how could saving one boy save them all? What was this boy Voldemort's secret weakness?

"Ugh," she groaned in frustration as she stood. She threw out the food on her plate and began making her way toward the exit. It still felt odd to not have to push past crowds of people to get through the halls. Her whole world was changing and she hated it. She wanted Hogwarts to be Hogwarts. She wanted her friends back. She wanted everything to be back to normal again.

She sighed wearily and rubbed at her forehead as if to ease the mind splitting headache that had lodged there. Footsteps sounded down the hall and suddenly the pain in her mind exploded. It cracked to life, moving at lightning fast speed from her forehead to the back of her skull. So strong that it caused her to cry out in pain and fall back against the wall, clutching at her head.

White noise filled her ears except for the pounding sound of the approaching footsteps. They only got louder as the person drew closer. And they seemed to be stepping in time to the pounding in her head.

Oh God make it stop. She begged silently, but it only got worse. A bolt of pain shot through her chest, squeezing at her heart as if wishing to drain it of blood.

She doubled over as if she'd been kicked in the stomach. Her breath whooshed from her lungs and then a voice. The voice from her dream, "save the boy," it urged, yet again.

And then, just as quickly, it was gone. The pain slipped away, the echo of the voice slid into silence, as did the footsteps.

She sucked in ragged breaths and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Only to be confronted by black dress shoes. Oh Fuck.

She slowly, oh so slowly, drew her gaze up, afraid to recognize who stood before her. Her eyes skimmed up over calves, knees, and thighs. Up and up and up over stomach and chest. Jeez he was tall. The thought skittered through her mind unconsciously. But it drew her interest. Tall and broad, the idea made her shiver. Her stomach seemed to melt a bit at the thought. Too intrigued not to look her eyes shot up that final measure. Only to be greeted by an all too familiar, all too annoying, smirking, grey-eyed, tow-headed boy.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" His sneering voice swept over her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. She tried to fight it of, tried to deny it but something inside of her was pulsing with need for him.

"I believe it is the little Weaselette." She stood up a little straighter, ready to defend herself. Or at least she thought.

But when his hands snaked out and gripped her arms, she was defenseless. And when he took it one step further and pulled her against him, she didn't even struggle. To make matters worse she had to bite her lip to hide a moan as her body collided with his.

He was like a furnace, his body so hot it nearly burned her. His chest was like a wall of flames that had her nipples tightening and hardening. She just wanted to rub against him and purr like a contented cat. She wanted to wrap herself around him and forget the world.

His heat infused her. Her breasts tingled and swelled against the lace of her bra. Her insides turned to liquid and a throbbing ache began between her thighs. She squeezed her legs together and a starburst of pleasure erupted inside of her. And despite the fact that she was nearly biting through her lip, a soft expulsion of breath escaped her lips.

"Awfully quiet there. Maybe I was wrong." His breath teased her cheek like a lover's soft caress.

"W-what are you doing, M-Malfoy?" She finally managed to stutter through shaking lips and vocal chords.

He leaned towards her, bringing his lips level to her ear. Her pulse was rioting, her heart beating like a bird desperately trying to escape its cage. She wanted to move closer yet at the same time wanted to push him away.

"Getting a closer look. One can never be too sure." He murmured, his soft humid breath tickled the soft shell of her ear and she melted completely. Her brain went soft, her heart hummed, her breasts became two hot aching points, and her sex was so wet she could feel it soaking her panties.

She opened her eyes, wondering when she'd closed them, and met his level stare. The minute their gazes met it was as if time stood still. All she could see were those two blue-grey orbs, so arrogant yet pained. They begged for love and affection.

Her sex sent up a wave of desire. And she couldn't resist anymore. She spread her legs slightly and pressed her sex to his. He was hard. His erection a huge, hot lance that speared her in just the right place.

"Oh," she cried.

A wild look entered his grey eyes and he took two huge steps pushing her backwards, stopping when her back was crushed to the cold stone wall.

"The question that really should be asked is what are you doing? Huh Weaselette?" He angrily pushed his body against hers but her lust addled brain responded as if it were a lover's eager thrust. Her thighs split impossibly further apart, wrapping around his hips.

"W-what do you mean?" Her voice shook and seemed whisper-soft but she couldn't help it. He was too potent. Especially when the hard ridge of his erection was pressed against her soaking wet folds.

"I mean that, the last I checked, your reaction to me was not to moan, sigh, and spread you legs liked practiced whore, Weasley." He punctuated his words with a hard thrust of his hips.

"Oh," she gasped as her head fell back. Her eyes closed as if she were coming, or close to it. She thrust back, rubbing her oversensitive and swollen sex over his, hoping to give as good as she got.

He growled, low and deep in his throat. The result was earth shattering. Her pussy spasmed as if penetrated, her nipples chafed her bra, and behind her closed eyes fireworks exploded. A small whimpering moan slipped past her control and her body went limp.

"Is this the best Potter can do? Is that his new plan huh? To seduce me? Well tough shit. You can tell your precious Harry Potter that if he plans to seduce information from me not to send an inexperienced virgin. I'm used to fucking experienced women." Without seemingly a second thought he dropped her, let her slide down the wall until her ass hit the ground.

"But Harry didn't . . ." It was too late. He was already around the corner.

"Save the boy," the voice came back, whispering across her brain.

"Ugh save the boy, save the boy. Yeah that's all well and good except it doesn't really seem like he wants saving." She muttered angrily as she stood up making her way back to her dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I am just borrowing these characters for some well-intentioned smut.

Chapter 2

Draco stormed angrily into his room. The heavy wooden door slammed shut behind him with a loud bang that rattled the walls. God fuckin' Dammit! He was pissed. Pissed and aroused, not a good combination normally. But Fuck this time it was worse. He couldn't remember a time where his mind had been so overcome with rage or a time when his dick had been harder.

It felt as hard and heavy as iron. The thick head pressing into his zipper so hard he was sure there would be teeth marks. It throbbed like an open wound. And it felt as if his balls were trying to dig their way into his body.

It had been one of the most difficult things he'd ever had to do; walk away from her and spit out that pile of bullshit, . . . but in the end he'd done it. Somehow.

God, virgin or not, she could seduce the pope. Her big brown eyes, so soft and warm; yet full of hunger, of dark needs and darker wants. Not to mention her full cherry lips, so thick and red that they looked swollen from his kisses. He'd found himself wondering and wishing about what it would be like to have those lips surround his cock and suck it deep into her throat.

He didn't think it was possible but his already impossibly tight balls drew up tighter against his body.

"Argh," he groaned as he slumped back against his door. God she was a walking wet dream. All soft curves and skin. So sexually responsive that she came from the tiniest caress.

Her soft sighs and startled little "oh's" had nearly undone him. Her first one had his cock nearly punching a hole through his pants. The second one had him wanting to pound into her sweet, soft pussy and forget the world. And then that moan, oh that moan that sounded more like a whimper, when she came had him nearly blowing the top of his cock off.

Even now his breathing was ragged and his cock was throbbing. He just wanted to find her, fuck her and then maybe fuck her again. He didn't think he'd ever be sated with her. And she . . . oh fuck he had no doubt that she would happily take him; anywhere, any time, and any place. Bloody hell, he was sweating now, beads of it dripping down his face.

He couldn't think clearly. He could barely see or hear. Every ounce of energy was flowing to his erect cock or to his lust-fried brain, which only allowed it to create more erotic fantasies about his enemy.

Unconsciously his hand dove into his pants.

"Aah," he hissed as his fingers wrapped around the thick length of his cock. He slid his hand up, allowing his thumb to play with the slit there. He circled it, spreading the slick juices around his tip. He palmed the head and groaned as his cum began to boil in his balls. His slick hand moved easily up and down his turgid length. From base to tip, again and again. He squeezed and loosened his fingers, pulled his foreskin tight and let it go. Up and down. Up and down.

It felt like he'd never come. He just sat dangling on that painful precipice. His muscles burned, his balls throbbed, and his cock was being rubbed raw.

But he still kept mindlessly pumping. Up and down. Up and down.

He squeezed tight and with his other hand reached down to cup and massage his balls but still nothing happened. He only burned worse.

"Ginny," He growled causing an image of her to pop into his mind. She was naked, her tiny hand wrapped around him, pumping him so hard that her breasts bounced with every movement of her hand. Her other hand squeezed his balls, pushing and massaging the heavy aching sack.

"Come Draco. Come for me." She begged her voice a husky command.

And he did. His sticky seed spurted over his fingers until he fell limply against the door. Drained yet not sated, for even now his balls were still tight and aching.

* * *

She was asleep again. Perfect. She needed to know. He had to show her. She had to find the diadem and destroy it. From there, she and Draco could begin to right the egregious wrongs being committed just months in the future.

He touched a finger to her forehead, felt the shock as the images moved from him to her and then slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

A room full of objects, labyrinth-like in its set up, a lost diadem sat on a statue's head. Flames, so many flames. A basilisk's fang being plunged into the notebook of Tom Riddle until it bled black ink like blood.

"Destroy it, destroy the crown of wisdom," the man's voice commanded. It hissed through her brain like the harsh bark of an angry dog.

"How?" It was a mere thought but the voice heard.

"The boy will help."

"The boy—." She began but then her mind went blank. The images faded to black like at the end of a film and she fell deeper into sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up and quickly realized two things. One, he wasn't alone. And two his cock was so hard he thought his skin would split. He longed to stroke himself until he came but that was obviously pointless. And he didn't fell like doing it with someone in the room.

He cracked open his eyes a tiny bit, allowing only the tiniest slit for him to see out of and scanned the room. Better to not let them know he was awake. Oh bloody hell. It was her. Her red hair was free, curling wildly down to her waist. And her brown eyes were wide with hunger and want. She stood next to his bed, her hands clasped in front of her in a death grip. She was nervous. Good, she should be.

She took a step toward him, revealing a long lean thigh and calf through the slit of her robes. He wanted to lick his lips. Hell, he wanted to lick his way up her thighs until he reached her creamy center.

His cock surged and he bit back a groan. Oh God just leave, leave my room and leave me in peace. He silently begged. Did she listen? No, she took another step closer. So close now that her legs leaned lightly against his bed.

Fuck this. With a quick flick of his arm he reached out, pulled her to the bed, and pinned her beneath him.

* * *

Ginny was still trying to figure out how she'd gotten in this position a minute later. One second she'd been leaning against the bed, watching him sleep and the next she was on the bed, being crushed by his weight.

She squirmed, trying to break free but it was no use. He was too heavy, too big to dislodge. His weight pushed her into the mattress. His whole body was crushed to hers and, dear god he was naked. She could feel every inch of his skin. His warm, strong thighs were crushed to hers; his calves locked her legs in place. And oh my, his cock. She squirmed just to make sure. Yup it was his cock, rubbing against the bare flesh of her stomach. Fucking shirt couldn't stay in place. And now, now she had to deal with the feel of his thick, wet cock rubbing against her belly button.

She tried to ignore this fact and looked up, meeting his eyes, putting on a brave face. Meanwhile deep inside of her she was nearly melting and she was creaming in her panties.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" He growled while his grey eyes went dark with anger.

"I wanted . . ." She swallowed thickly. His harsh breathing had his cock rubbing on her belly. So hot and hard it burned her.

"What did you want, Weaselette? 'Cause the way I see it when a woman comes into a man's bedroom its only for one thing." Ginny gasped, her mind suddenly full of images. Him, above her sliding home. Her on her knees taking him deep into her mouth. His head between her thighs—.

Her pussy burned at the thought, the flames spiraling up into her belly. She wanted that, wanted him to eat her out until she was screaming his name. A phantom tongue circled her clit and she couldn't help the exploding sensations that consumed her.

"Oh," she moaned, her hips arching up into him.

"Is that what you want? One good fuck. What is Potter not man enough?" He punctuated his words with a small thrust of his hips. More heat exploded inside of her. She felt feverish. Her body coated with sweat, her entire body aflame with desire and pleasure.

She just wanted to grab him, hold onto his shoulders, and scratch her nails down his back as he rode her. But her hands were pinned, held down by one of his, above her head.

She was aching. She squirmed, canted her hips against his, rubbed her breasts against his chest and spread her legs. It didn't help.

"You know that's the second time you've spread your legs for me. Next time I won't be a gentleman and will take you up on your offer. He growled.

Then just as quickly, he was off of her. A rush of cool air against her front caused her to shiver. The cold finally broke her free of her lust for him. She searched the room trying to find him as her mind cleared. And though she hated to admit it part of her was hoping she would catch of glimpse of what she was sure was a magnificent body, au natural.

Unfortunately he'd managed to throw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt in that short span of time.

"What are you still doing here?" He snarled as he turned around.

Ginny sat up, smoothed down her shirt and cleared her throat. "I need you help." She ventured cautiously.

"What Potter can't defeat Voldemort without little ole me? Please, he doesn't need me. He just wants information. I am merely a convenience." He leaned arrogantly against the wall. His lips uplifted in that all too familiar smirk. Her temper rose like an uncoiling snake inside of her and she had to fight back to the urge to smack that smirk off of his lips.

"Did I mention Harry? No I said I. I need your help . . . Jackass." She muttered the curse under her breath and thankfully he didn't hear.

"Ooh temper, temper Weasley. So you do have a back bone after all. Or maybe it's the red hair? You know fiery temperament." He teased.

She wanted to smash his face in. She once again wanted to slap the smug smile from his face. But knowing it wouldn't help she bit back her anger and continued explaining in a calm, cool voice.

"I need you to help me find the diadem of Ravenclaw and then destroy. It houses a piece of Voldemort's soul, we need to get rid of it to be rid of him."

"And why would I help get rid of him, he is after all my dark lord?" He folded his arms over his chest as if offering up a challenge to her.

"Cut the crap ferret. I know you don't really believe that crap. You couldn't kill Dumbledore. You cried to moaning Myrtle for God's sakes. You may have the mark but you don't want it. It was probably forced upon you." She folded her arms too, as if to say top that. But when that all too familiar smirk slid across his lips she felt her confidence sag.

"Maybe, but maybe I've grown to love it in the past year—."

"Bullshit, if you did you would be out there with the Carrows, helping hurt the innocent but instead here you are standing idly by." She leapt off the bed and stalked closer to him. She knew she was right. There was no other explanation. And finally when she was about a foot away his arrogance dropped away.

"Why me? Why my help?" He asked in a small, defeated voice. One she didn't recognize as his.

"I don't know. I had dreams, t-telling me to save . . . you. Last night I dreamed of the diadem, of destroying it."

"And if I help you, what do I get?" He asked suddenly.

Ginny wanted to respond by saying, "me you get me. Anytime. Anywhere." But stopped herself. As much as she believed he wanted her she knew there was something he wanted more.

"Freedom. You'll be free of your father, Voldemort, and all other deatheaters." He blew out a long breath, his shoulders sagged, and he nodded just slightly. A sense of triumph burst inside of her, filling her with joyful pride.

"Okay, I'll help but just answer me this." He paused and she felt her joy deflate just slightly. What on earth could he want to know? Yet she had no choice, she nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" She laughed as much in relief as in mirth.

"Feminine Wiles?" She offered with a slight tilt of her head. He laughed while shaking his head.

"No matter how beautiful you are no Slytherin would let you in." He murmured. His hand reached out as if to touch her but dropped immediately. A deep, bittersweet ache crashed through her chest, so hard it brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them away, and finally answered his question, not wanting to deal with her emotions as of yet.

"I stood outside, found out the password and snuck in at around five a.m. when no one was awake." He chuckled, somehow managing to sound a bit sad before murmuring "smart girl".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine, neither is Draco and Ginny that honor belongs to good old JK Rowling.

Chapter 3

Draco fell back on his bed. It was only three o'clock but classes were over and he wasn't meeting Ginny until six to look for the diadem. And the three hours in between stretched before him like the Sahara desert before a thirsty traveler.

Oh Fuck he couldn't wait to see her. Part of it was as she'd guessed; to be free of his father and Voldemort. But deep inside of him he knew. It was more. He wanted her. He could have easily waited until Potter defeated Voldemort, which was inevitable and then live his life as he wanted but . . . he wanted more. He wanted Ginny with all of her fire and passion, her brazenness and sudden shyness. He wanted all of her.

So much so that even that mere thought of her had his cock springing to life, his erection punching up and out.

And God help him she wanted him too. So much it seemed she melted at the sight of him until all thoughts fled and all she could think about was getting him inside of her. It was the only explanation he could think of, the only one that made sense with her actions.

He closed his eyes, trying not to think of how she'd squirmed and thrust against him that morning in his bed. She'd moaned and gasped again. And now the mere memory of it had his balls tightening, drawing closer to his body.

He rolled over onto his stomach, crushing his raging erection between his body and the mattress. Then before he reached down and stroked himself to orgasm again, he fell into sleep.

* * *

Slipping through the walls of the castle, he made it easily to Draco's bedroom. He couldn't help the creeping feeling of guilt that boiled in his stomach and slid up his throat but he worked past it.

Harry would find his true love. Draco on the other hand would have been stuck pining for Ginny. So forsaking his Godson's present happiness he pressed his hand to the sleeping boy's forehead.

This had to be done. To save the others he had no choice. And with that thought Sirius transferred the images to Draco's mind. The images of what would be if he did not claim Ginny as is own.

Then without a sound, he left.

* * *

King's Cross. A familiar place. The first day of school. Draco stood with his son, waiting for him to board the Hogwarts express.

Scorpius. The one bright spot in this mess that had become his life. He wasn't married. Not anymore. He'd not found true love sadly. Only for his son did he feel any form of love. But not that soul claiming love he'd thought he'd find with Ginny.

A woman's laugh traveled over the din of the crowd. His heart leapt, his chest ached and his cock throbbed absently. Across the steam and throng of people he caught sight of her red hair. God the years had only made her more beautiful. Her red hair shone like rubies in the sun, falling to the middle of her back in waves. Her brown eyes were still as warm and deep as he remembered. Her body was slightly thicker from the three pregnancies but it only enhanced her curves. And made the once absent throbbing in his dick spring to life.

Eyes were on him. He could feel someone's steady gaze. He slid his gaze from her to her husband and his heart seemed to break all over again. Harry stared at him, not with anger or with hatred, just in acknowledgment. Draco nodded ever so slightly. Harry returned it and turned back to his wife. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as their children boarded the train.

As if a knife had been drawn across his chest, a slice of sweetly edged pain blazed across his heart. So sudden and sharp he gasped.

"What's wrong dad?" Scorpius asked. Draco's heart filled with love and he bent down to bring his eyes level to his son's.

"Nothing just realizing how much I'm gonna miss you. Now remember don't be afraid. The sorting hat will place you in the right house."

"I want to be in Slytherin. That was yours." He answered with a huge, proud smile on his normally pinched features.

"We'll see Scorpius. We'll see. Well better get on the train, don't want to miss it." His son nodded. Draco wrapped him in one last hug, whispered, "I love you," and let him go.

Tears sprang to his eyes. God he was worse than his mother.

A sob floated to him from across the platform. He swung his head to see Ginny crying, leaning on Harry as their children departed. A tear slid down his cheek but even he didn't know if it was for his son or his lost love that he cried.

* * *

Draco awoke alone in bed, a tear drying on his face. Pain sliced through him, pounding in his head, ringing in his ears, pulsing in his chest, and swirling in his stomach.

"I can't let that happen." He vowed to his silent room. " Dear God I need her. I fuckin' need Ginny Weasley." He shook his head in disbelief, but resigned himself to fate. There was nothing he could do about now.

He rubbed his eyes wanting to erase any trace of tears, checked the clock and noting the time, decided to shower before meeting the all too-tempting Weaselette.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; if I did I wouldn't be worried about paying off my college loans.

Chapter 4

Ginny paced the third floor hallway in front of the room of requirement, waiting for Draco. Her blood simmered, ready to shoot up to a boil at any moment. Her sex throbbed, her heart raced, her breasts tingled and her nipples were diamond hard, stabbing through the lace of her bra.

She wanted him. It was as simple as that. And all of his teasing was leading to a huge well of pent up sexual frustration. She felt like a champagne bottle about to be opened, the slightest touch and she'd explode.

"Ugh," She groaned, running her hands harshly through her hair, nearly ripping it out by the roots.

"Oh now don't do that. You'll rip out all of your beautiful hair." She turned on her heel to find Draco leaning coolly against the wall. His tall broad body resting arrogantly against the cool stone, his arms crossed his chest, only drawing her gaze to the width of his impressive shoulders. Her body went on full sexual alert at the mere sight of him. And something about the way his voice caressed the words made her arousal skyrocket. Her panties were soaking wet, her clit hard and swollen, abrading against the thin wet silk.

"What's wrong, Red? Frustrated?" A knowing smirk spread across his lips and his eyes turned near black with either anger or arousal; she really couldn't be sure, with him she never knew.

"A little. I don't really know where to look for this diadem." She lied with a slight smile on her lips.

He returned her small smile, "Then we best get started." She nodded and turned to face the wall.

"All right then, I need the room where everything is hidden." She murmured. The wall opened up and a maze of junk appeared in its stead.

"Shit we really should get looking. . . After you." He half-bowed as if she were the debutante being led into her first ball and not a bedraggled student trying to save the world. She smiled at him again before entering the room with him close on her heels.

"It should be on a statue, near a wardrobe." She called back to him as they began making their way through the labyrinth.

"Oh that won't be hard at all." He quipped and she let out a small laugh.

* * *

Two hours later, dangerously close to the eight-thirty curfew now in place, they still hadn't found it. Draco sighed wearily, running his hands through his hair. This would be a hell of a lot easier if he wasn't so damn sexually frustrated on top of it all.

For two hours now he'd been following her, watching her sweet little ass twitch and sway under her skirt. It was enough to tempt a saint.

And he wasn't a saint.

Oh no. His cock had grown impossibly erect the moment he'd seen her and was still defying gravity even now. He just wanted to fuck her. To bend her over the most convenient pile of junk and sink into her soaking wet core. He pulled on the seam of his pants hoping to make some more room for his straining shaft but only managed to rub the sensitive head with his clothes.

A slight groan escaped his lips, echoing off the cavernous walls. The amplified sound had her turning to face.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes were dark with sexual promise. Her bottom lip was swollen as if she'd been constantly biting it, and her chest was heaving. The heavy force of her breath was pushing the swells of her breasts up, teasing him with a glimpse of her soft flesh.

He was trapped. He wanted to take her, to make her scream but not here. Not in a room filled with centuries of junk. So he just stood and stared at her, watching every tiny movement she made.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and her hands wrung themselves nervously in front of her. But it was the way her gaze dropped to his bulging erection and the sight of her small pink tongue licking her lips, which sent him over the edge.

His control snapped. He leapt toward her, his big body slamming into hers, pushing her down to the ground. Her soft curves cushioned his fall, the vee of her thighs cuddling his erection.

"Oh yes," she cried as he ground it against her swollen flesh. His mind was lost in the haze of lust. The only thing that mattered was getting inside of her. His eyes met hers, her desire and need for him so clear in the chocolate brown depths. God he wanted to drown in them, to fall into the depths as his cock plunged into her soft, wet pussy.

"Draco, please." She begged, raking her fingernails down the back of his shirt.

He moaned at the prickling pain and, without a thought in his head, began to thrust against her. Even through the layers of clothes it still felt like bliss. Her hot, wet sex cradling him, dampening his pants. Her soft body cushioning his harsh thrusts.

He thrust harder, as if that would somehow plant him inside her. It didn't, unfortunately. It only pushed her along the floor and forced her to bash her head against a stone column.

"Sorry love I. . . have. . .no. . . control." He managed to say, his words separated by his hard thrusts, which only repeatedly bashed her head against the same column.

Bang, bang bang. The rhythm echoed back to him inciting him even more. The banging obliterated any other sound, even his harsh groans and her soft whimpers of sexual need. It consumed them.

His mind went blank. He swore he felt a tiny little thump, as if his brain had left, slamming the door behind it. And then he came, like an adolescent boy with his first hard on.

Some time later, whether hours or minutes he wasn't sure, his strength finally returned. He lifted his head from the crook of her shoulder and gave her a sad apologetic smile.

"Sorry again." He whispered as if embarrassed as he pushed himself off of her and stood. He reached out his hand and pulled her to her feet as well.

"Don't be sorry. I loved it. I just can't wait until were naked." She confessed and even though he'd just come, her husky desire laden words had his limp cock twitching back to life.

"Well then, maybe we should go somewhere a little more. . . private." He suggested with a sly smile.

"Draco we can't we have to find . . .Draco the diadem. Look!" She cried exultantly while pointing to the floor. She bent down and picked up the thin crown. She stood back up with a broad grin stretching her lips

"We found it." She looked around as if wondering how it had gotten to the floor. And sure enough on top of the column he'd so roughly pushed her against sat the bust they'd been searching for.

"It must have fallen while we. . ." She trailed off with a soft dreamy smile curvy her lips.

"Yes I was a little forceful."

"I loved it." She murmured, sliding against his body as she passed. Her breasts brushed against his chest and her sweet mound rubbed against his thighs, causing his cock to begin to rise.

"Oh fuck, I want you." He groaned. In a flash of movement he reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her against his now thickening cock. She arched her back and moaned but still slipped from his grasp.

"Not yet we have to destroy it." She teased, swinging her hips in a way that had his mouth watering.

"Then at least let me have these." He pulled out his wand and with a mere thought took her panties clean off of her. The silky panties landed in his hand while she was still gasping at the sudden rush of air.

"Draco, we have to walk all the way down to the chamber of secrets." She admonished, squirming a bit at the novel sensation of going commando.

"No one will know but us, my dear." He promised as he tucked her panties into his pocket. Then with a look of pure sexual hunger he brought his fingers to his nose.

"Mmm, you smell good but I bet you taste even better." His voice was close to a moan as he struggled to think. The scent of her was too intoxicating, too wonderful to allow him any thoughts.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now come on we have to hurry."

* * *

Ginny had never walked around school without underwear on. She wasn't sure she liked it. She was expecting someone around every corner to just pop out and know and run screaming down the hallways. Or peeves to fly up from the floor and go flying down the hallways, singing, "Weasley Weasley, how easy how sleazy. No panties, no panties ha ha ha," or some such nonsense. On the other hand she liked the way Draco stared at her, as if he could see through her clothes, or wished he could.

She shivered as they entered moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The memory of him thrusting above her filled her mind. She'd nearly come herself. Her aching wet pussy so sensitive and ready it probably only would have taken one more thrust and she would have exploded.

They stopped in front of the sink with snakes engraved on the spigots. Both were wary of the other, too afraid that one simple innocent touch would start something.

"Now what?" He asked looking at her expectantly.

"Parseltongue." She said. She ignored his questioning gaze and began racking her brain; trying to remember the few times she'd heard Harry use it. She tested the sounds on her tongue and heard the clicking and whirring of machinery. She stifled the urge to jump and squeal with delight and settled on climbing on the first rung of the ladder.

"Come on." She urged as she led the way down, thankful she was first. She didn't even want to think of what he'd do if he got the view he so desired.

They easily found their way through the chamber. The basilisk's body was lying out in the open, still slowly rotting even after five years. The entire chamber carried the sweetly disgusting smell of rotting flesh but as they neared the body it became overwhelming and Ginny was forced to cover her mouth and nose with her sleeve.

"Let's do this quick." He suggested and not brave enough to open her mouth she merely nodded. He bent down over the head of the once terrifyingly large snake. He looked over the remains of his jaw and then ripped off his cloak. He wrapped it around his hand, not wanting to touch the venom, and reached in. A minute later he was triumphant and held a basilisk's fang in his hand.

"Now what?" He looked to her for instructions. She threw the diadem down and still not wanting to speak motioned stabbing it. Draco's response was to chuckle softly as his eyes blackened with sudden desire. Ginny's cheeks turned red as she realized what the motion looked like.

"Feel free to jack me off all you want. . . Red." He teased. Her cheeks burned even hotter and she longed to run away. But thankfully he didn't dwell on it. A minute after he'd been teasing her he was lifting the Basilisk's fang above his head. Then with all of his strength sent it on a course for the diadem. The metal split like butter for a hot knife. He plunged it into the opposite side. Then stabbed the pieces until nothing but ashes remained. And he swore that in silence around them there was an echoing gruff, male scream.

"It's done. We did it." She shouted with joy, forgetting in that celebratory instant about the stench. He stood up and she launched herself into his arms. He dropped his cloak and the fang and wrapped his arms around her.

His hands slid to her ass, then under her skirt to the bare curves. He squeezed them, his hands two hot brands on her bare flesh and she moaned, squirming ever closer to him. The huge ridge of his erection fit snugly against her sex.

She wanted him inside of her, deep and hard. So deep she didn't know where he began and she ended. She wanted him everywhere. In her hands, her mouth and her sex, there was nowhere that was forbidden to him. She craved him like an addict would crave a drug, insanely, stupidly.

She opened her mouth and latched on to the closest part of him, which had her leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"Ginny I. . .Oh fuck yeah." He cried as she bit and sucked at the side of his neck, most probably leaving a mark.

"Your room, now." She demanded and he had to agree. Yet despite his need to be inside of her he couldn't seem to let her go. He just wanted to stay right where he was, with her in his arms, her sex against his.

"Draco please." She begged, her hips beginning to thrust impatiently against his erection. He couldn't wait anymore; he let her drop and then took her hand. They ran the entire way back to the ladder and once there he, sadly, led the way up back into Myrtle's bathroom. The instant they both had their feet on the worn tiles he grabbed her hand again and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine, if it was the books would have ended very differently.

Chapter 5

Ginny held her skirt down with one hand and clung to Draco with the other. Her sex was throbbing, her body about ready to explode from just the touch of his hand on hers.

He rushed through the password, nearly screaming it as they approached. The portrait swung open and they didn't even slow their pace. Obviously he was just as impatient as she. A second later they were safely inside his bedroom.

The instant the door closed they pounced on each other like animals in heat. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and latched her mouth onto his. She bit, licked, and sucked but it wasn't enough. She wanted more.

Suddenly her back was against the wall and her skirt was bunched up to her waist. He pressed a hungry kiss to her mouth and reached down between them.

"I'm sorry love, I can't wait." He groaned as he released his aching shaft from his pants.

"Don't I need you." She moaned as she squirmed trying to get closer to him.

She flicked her gaze down and gasped. He was huge. So thick and veiny she wasn't sure she could fit her hand around him, let alone her sex. And not to mention the sheer length, it stretched up from his groin to past his navel. Yet despite her fear she found herself growing ever wetter. She just wanted him.

"Please." She lifted her hips as best she could but nearly fell because of it. She was burning and wanted him to put out the fire that was consuming her.

His finger slid in and she shattered around it. The world exploded, the burning grew worse and her clit began to pulse.

"You're soaked." He growled as his finger slid out.

"You're hard. So why wait?" Her teasing words snapped his control clean in two.

He hitched her higher on the wall, positioned his cock, and plunged in.

Ginny's flesh parted easily for his cock. Even when he broke through her virgin's barrier the pain was small, more like an annoying pinch, one easily ignored, and then it was gone. And all that was left was a feeling of fullness, of rightness.

His cock felt huge. It seemed to take forever to slide in. Deep and deeper still until she could swear he was firmly inside of her womb. And then his hips ground against hers. He began to slide out and then back in, trying to develop a rhythm.

"Oh yes, harder." She begged, her body convulsing violently. He could only obey. His mind was consumed by a primal lust for her. His hips worked like pistons. In and out. Harder and deeper each time.

He was everywhere. She was surrounded. His cock was in her. His hips were slapping hers. His pubic bone slammed into her clit with each thrust and his hands were on her ass, squeezing and spreading the cheeks.

"Oh yes fuck me, Draco. Oh fuck meeee." She screamed as she came, her sweet tight channel clutching violently at his cock as if it wished to rip it from his body.

It was too much. An instant later with one final hard thrust and a shout of sexual joy, he exploded inside of her.

He fell limply against her, his sweat soaked skin sliding against hers. Her feet slid to the ground to hold herself up under his weight. His slowly softening cock slid out, sending a few aftershocks trembling through her body.

His eyelashes brushed her neck as his wits slowly returned. His weight drifted off of her and back to his body as his strength came back and he finally lifted his head. She met his grey eyes, still slightly fogged over with pleasure.

She smiled dreamily, imagining her eyes looked as foggy as his due to the earth-shattering orgasm. He returned it with a satisfied smirk.

"Can we do that again?" She asked, her body still warm, still wanting him.

"As soon as I recover my strength." He murmured finally stepping away from her. He punctuated his words by giving a meaningful look to his now soft penis. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of his cock, not because it was soft but because her blood was staining it. A soft gasp escaped his lips. His shocked gaze flew to her and then to her thighs where a small trickle of blood was drying on the inside of her thigh.

"Oh fuck, did I hurt you?" His voice was hoarse with pain and concern and it seemed as if he couldn't bear to move his gaze from her thighs, as if he were too afraid to meet her eyes.

Ginny reached out, cupping his cheek in her hand and forced him to meet her gaze. She smiled. "No you didn't hurt me. It felt. . . .mmm. . .so good." She shivered at the memory, her clit pulsing softly in remembered pleasure.

"But you were a virgin." He countered, his grey eyes searching hers.

"You were a good lover and I was rather. . . wet." She blushed, suddenly shy. The bright red flush on her cheeks tugged at his heart.

"Now you blush." He murmured as he pressed a small kiss to her lips. She laughed into the kiss and squealed with delight as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Still you should relax. Take a nice hot bath." He advised as he carried her across the room. A tingle of pleasure raced down her body filling her heart, breasts and sex with the burning warmth of arousal. She leaned in and nipped at his ear. "Only if you bathe with me." She whispered suggestively into his ear.

"He growled, actually growled in sexual excitement and then said, "Your wish is my command." He carried her into an adjoining room and finally dropped her back on her feet once they were inside.

Of course he would have a private bathroom. And nothing simple for Draco Malfoy, oh no. It was an opulent affair outfitted in green, black, and silver. In the center was a large sunken tub of green marble with silver spigots. It could easily fit them both and then some.

He leaned over, turned on the hot water and let the tub fill. As the water rose she watched him move across the room to an ornate green glass cabinet. He searched through what seemed to be a store's worth of soaps and shampoos, until he finally found what he was looking for. He turned around and produced a handful of herbal soaps with a flourish.

"Do you make a habit of this?" She teased, sashaying toward him.

His cheeks turned red, his eyes focused on the ground, black marble tiles, of course. An awkward silence descended and Ginny felt her own cheeks begin to burn. Then quietly, so quiet she could barely hear him he confessed, "No you're the first . . . my first."

Her heart skittered in her chest at the revelation. And she was suddenly lightheaded with joy. She was his first. She didn't know why but something about that fact made her sex tingle and throb with renewed arousal and made her want him all the more.

She closed the space between them in a heartbeat and kissed him soft and slow. Her lips teased over his, her tongue entered and retreated as if she had all the time in the world. Her hands slid up his chest and held onto his shoulders as her body melted into his. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest. He was full of a sudden longing that despite his usually arrogant nature was tinged with fear. He grasped two handfuls of her shirt as if he were afraid he'd lose her.

She gently pulled away and, with an ecstatic smile that lit up her whole face and made her eyes luminescent, murmured, "I'm glad. Now let's get naked."

He laughed, couldn't help himself. There was something so endearing about a woman who would see his virginity as a good thing. Yet the time for laughing soon came to an end when she lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her lacy, practically see-through bra. His mouth went dry. She was even more beautiful then he'd imagined. Her breasts were small, the perfect size to fit in his hand or mouth. And her nipples were a wonderfully dusky pink, the shadow of which he could see through the eyelet lace of her bra.

Then not wanting to get too far behind her, he began ripping off his own clothes. Within seconds he was naked. He'd ripped his shirt over his head, slid off his shoes, pulled off his socks, and then let his pants drop to the floor. And when he looked back at her she too was nude.

She was a goddess. High, round breasts with light pink nipples. A small waist that flared out to wide hips. Her ass was wonderfully big, enough for him to squeeze. And her curls, those soft golden red hairs that stood guard to his favorite part of her; her soft, wet pussy. Even now they still clung damply to her skin with a mixture of her arousal and his come.

"You are perfect." He murmured huskily. He watched in wonder as a bright red blush crept up her cheeks.

"So are you." Though her cheeks were still beet red her eyes only looked over his body in pure sexual hunger. There was no embarrassment there.

She feasted on his chest, taking in the whirls of hair that covered his pectorals. His light pink nipples, proud and erect, ready for her touch. Then that arrow of hair that narrowed, leading down to his impressive sex.

She studied him with her eyes, loving the thick head, the length of him and his balls that hung underneath. Her eyes widened and she gasped as his sex began to thicken and lengthen before her eyes.

"I think its best you get in the tub before I devour you." He seemed to struggle with the words and she bit her lip to hide her satisfied smile.

"Okay," she whispered. She slowly made her way to the tub, swinging her hips as she did so and let her smile free when she heard him groan. She slowly, sensuously bent over the rim of the tub, giving him a view of her already soaked sex and then lifted her leg to climb in.

"Ginny if you don't hurry I'm gonna have no choice but to fuck that pretty little pussy." The words hit her as if he'd penetrated her, melting her insides, bringing her close to climax.

"Maybe that's what I want." She husked as she slid all the way under the water. She lifted her hooded gaze and noted with smug satisfaction that he was fully erect again. His cock was now bright red from the rush of blood. She licked her lips in anticipation as he began to stroll toward the tub. Yes this was it, again. She was ready. Screw the hot bath she just needed him.

But instead of fucking her like he promised, he simply kneeled down next to the tub, dipped a washcloth into the water and lathered it with soap. Then with soft, gentle hands he began to rub it over her shoulders in soft circular motions. He moved slowly, down over her collarbone to her breasts with such care and precision that she felt her heart melt.

Her pulse began to beat thickly beneath her breast and between her thighs. Yet he only continued washing her. His eyes were bright and hot, speaking of his true desire but his actions spoke of love and care. And the strange dichotomy had her sex creaming for him.

She arched her hips as the cloth roamed over her stomach and moaned when he finally swept it between her thighs. His fingers dipped into her channel and her thighs popped open. The rough washcloth aroused her further and she found herself thrusting to meet his teasing fingers.

"More please." She begged, her hips humping hard and fast. His lips formed his familiar smirk and his eyes burned with sexual heat.

His thumb circled over her clitoris. He traced the small little bud and then pressed into it. A starburst of electricity shot through her. It rocked her mind, sent it soaring off into the stratosphere as she moaned out his name.

"You are so beautiful when you come. Your head tilts back, your eyes close, and you make the most delicious sounds." He lifted his hand from her sex, wrung out the washcloth and wiped away the excess soap as if he hadn't just brought her to orgasm with just his hand.

She lifted her heavy hooded eyelids and licked her lips. She wanted to do the same to him. "My turn. Now get in here."

He smiled, broad and wide. "God I love bossy women," he murmured and climbed into the tub.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but don't fret JK was kind enough to loan some characters to me for this fic.

Author's Note: Sorry it took a little longer for me to post this chapter. Things got in the way. You know work and life; yeah don't talk to me about life. And this stupid thing called writer's block but I came though it okay. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

The hot water surrounded him, but it was nothing compared to her touch or her inner heat. It was like ice in comparison. Her eyes watched him with such stark hunger he swore his cock grew another inch. He hissed out his breath as the water lapped around him.

"What do you plan to do?" His mind was reeling with the possibilities. Ginny, the cunning witch merely smiled at his question and looked down at his cock, the tip of which was sticking out of the water.

"Nothing, just wash you." She picked up the bar of soap as if to prove her innocent intentions but the wicked gleam in her eye proved otherwise. She soaped her hands, moving toward him, until she was straddling his thighs and she was rubbing her hands in front of his face.

"Because you see my dear boy. You are just so dirty." She murmured as her hands descended on his chest. He moaned, low and rough in his throat and she laughed huskily. The sound echoed off the walls of the bathroom and landed in his balls, shoving into them with the grace of a railroad spike. Yet all she was doing was lathering his chest.

Her palms slid over his collarbones, down over his chest and slid over his nipples, which made him gasp but she didn't pause to play with them as he wished. She just kept moving down, over his abs, past his belly button, until she stopped her hand an inch from his groin.

"You promised I could jerk you off." She whispered. Before he could process what she said her hand wrapped around his thick penis and all of his breath fled from his lungs.

"Oh God it feels so good." He groaned, his hips lifting to meet her hand. She smiled smugly and while he was distracted by her sweet mouth reached down to grab his testicles.

"Oh Fuck!" He shouted, biting back the urge to come. He didn't want this to end. It was so different, her hand so different from his. It was smaller, softer, smoother and much gentler on his sensitive flesh.

Ginny was simply enjoying the feel of his cock. She pumped it, loving the velvety texture and steel hardness of it. The soap was sluiced away by the water but she didn't care. She just wanted to keep stroking him. And he seemed fine with that. His hips were thrusting hard and fast and he didn't seem any closer to coming.

The berry red head of his erection tempted her to no end. She wanted to taste him, to take him deep in her throat. And not being one to miss an opportunity, she bent down and took the thick crest into her mouth.

"Mmm," She moaned as his salty taste filled her mouth.

"Oh fuck no. Not fair." He pulled her away but not before she got to taste one sweet drop of pre-come.

"But I want to taste you." She moaned in frustration.

"Yeah well so do I." He stood up, unplugged the drain, and lifted her in his arms before Ginny could even think of a reply. He stalked back into his bedroom and threw her onto the bed like some conquering warlord of old, ready to take the innocent maiden.

Then without any finesse, crawled over her, his mouth at her sex, his cock dangling near her lips.

"Ooh I think I'm gonna like this—oh." His tongue laved the length of her sex, quickly cutting her off. He licked again, one sweeping lick like one would give an ice cream cone, swirling his clever tongue around her clit. She nearly came.

"Two can play that game." She threatened and in one try took half of him into her mouth. His hips jerked, shoving him deeper into her mouth, nearly down her throat. She moaned around his thick invasion and felt a delicious trickle of pre-come slide down her throat.

Wet heat surrounded her clit; his tongue flayed and rubbed it raw. Its rough surface provided the perfect friction. She thrust into his face, just wanting him inside of her and was rewarded when he shoved two fingers deep into her channel. She was nearly there. She struggled to keep up with him. She couldn't keep sucking him; she didn't have enough brainpower or blood left to do so. It seemed all she could do was come.

And then she did. The world exploding before her again. Her scream was muffled by his penis but he felt the vibrations all the way to his balls. He lifted his mouth from the sweet honeyed depths of her pussy, not able to concentrate anymore. A primal lust had taken over his mind and all that he seemed capable of was thrusting into her pretty mouth. He pushed his cock farther than before, felt the back of her throat and exploded. He tried to pull out but his seed shot out before he could stop himself.

He felt like a right git, but Ginny seemed to happily swallow every drop of his semen, and he couldn't help the satisfied moan that slipped out when he slid his cock from her.

He climbed off of her and quickly turned, just wanting to lie down next to her and revel in her warmth. She smiled and giggled as he kissed her slow, sweet, and soft. She could taste herself on his lips and wondered if she tasted of him.

"Hmm, you're good." She whispered huskily. His finger reached out and lazily toyed with her nipple.

"So are you." He returned. She opened her heavy, drowsy eyelids. He looked so beautiful. His eyes and face relaxed and happy. His head leaning on his left arm as his right hand skimmed over her breasts.

Her eyes caught on his left forearm. The dark lines of the dark mark marred his beautiful flesh. It looked different, still red around the edges as if it were new. She lifted her hand and lazily traced the dark insignia. He flinched as if it hurt and she pulled back a bit.

"Sorry, I was just. . .curious." She bravely looked up into his eyes only to find them full of pain and oddly something that looked an awful lot like love. She ignored that for the moment, more intrigued by the mark on his arm then the prospect of his love.

"Its okay. Its just not something I'm proud of." He murmured. She pursed her lips in thought and it took all of his strength not to kiss her.

"When did you get it?" Her fingers were now tracing its contours and he bit back the urge to flinch at her touch. It was not something he showed people very often and something about her touching him made him feel vile, unworthy of her.

"Just before my sixth year." He breathed as if it were a world-weary burden.

"Then why does it look brand new?" She leaned in and gently brushed a kiss to the still violently red flesh. His cock stirred to life at that gentle touch and he gasped.

"It was forced on me. It couldn't sink in to my skin because I don't believe in it. They knocked me out and when I woke up. . . there it was my family burden, my curse."

She pressed another kiss to his tender flesh and sighed. His heart lurched and tightened. He never wanted to leave her He wanted her here in his bed forever. He wanted to make a life with her, maybe even create a child or two with her. He wanted it all but right now he just needed her again.

He rolled onto her, met her shocked gaze and pressed a kiss to her lips. She spread her thighs lazily and he slid against her. She sighed against his mouth. And a minute later, the kiss still unbroken he slipped inside of her, slow and easy.

He loved her with his body because he was too afraid to admit it with his words. It was a hazy, lazy affair. Each thrust of his hips an eternity, each sigh seemed to last an hour. She surged against his long, slow thrust, her body moving with his as if they were made for each other. Her hips rose to meet each thrust, her hands clasped his shoulders and her thighs wrapped around his.

Eons later when they both were sweating and burning, believing they'd never come, as if it were possible to stay forever on that painfully pleasurable precipice, he thrust deep into the mouth of her womb and they cried out.

The sweet tight walls of her pussy clasped tightly around his dick and he was gone. His balls drove up and he filled her with his seed. She accepted every drop and cried out her pleasure beneath him, until her body went limp.

When he finally worked up enough strength, he rolled off of her, pulled her against him and placed a tender kiss to the nape of her neck. After which they both promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Sirius looked down at the sleeping couple, he smiled dreamily at the sight. The boy's normally pinched features were relaxed. He looked like an innocent child, which when Sirius thought about it, he was. He moved his ghostly hand across the brow of the boy. The all-important boy. He had to be saved for them all to live. He could get to the deatheaters better than anyone else. And his defection would mean the end of them. But how to get him to defect from their vile ranks?

Ah now that was held in the hands and heart of his lover, Ginny. His attention diverted to Ginny. Her body curled easily into Draco's, her back spooned against his front, a contented smile on her face.

He reached down and brushed her hair out of her face and sent the images to her. She needed to see. She had to know how to save him. He no longer jumped at the shock of the touch; he was so desensitized now that it barely registered on his barely corporal body.

And then like a whisper on the breeze he was gone.

* * *

"Save the boy!" The voice murmured across her unconscious mind once again. Anger boiled inside of her. She was getting sick and tired of hearing that.

"Fine I'll save him. By the way his name is Draco, not the boy. But how?" Her angry thoughts threw the question out into the universe, out to whomever it was that insisted on her saving him. And before she knew it images were playing themselves out before her eyes.

The room was barely lit, candles flickered and flamed casting ghostly shadows on the wall that came and went with the casualness of a summer storm. He lay before her, his body prostrate to her. He seemed pale, weak, and for once without that inner strength she knew and loved, so well.

"Draco, please you have to let me help you." She begged, falling to her knees beside his body. He twisted himself away from her, not wanting her anywhere near him.

"No, go away. I don't want you to get hurt." His voice was rough as if he'd been screaming.

"I won't leave you. Not when you're obviously in pain." She tugged at his shoulders trying to force him to look back at her but he wouldn't budge.

"Yes I'm in pain but you can't help." He seethed, finally turning his head to face her. His eyes were dark and glassy and his skin was covered in a fine film of perspiration.

"I can too, you arrogant ferret!" She returned, her anger boiling over as he desperately tried to push her away.

"Oh really and what are you going to do. It's not some half-wit first year. It's Voldemort, he's calling me. It's burning me. What are you going to do?" His body finally turned toward her and she considered it a small victory. His eyes burned with the pain and she longed to comfort him. Without thinking she reached for his left arm and before he could stop her put her lips to the glowing mark. She kissed the rough edges. The skin was like hellfire, hot, nearly burning to the touch, but it didn't deter her.

"Oh god that feels good. . .but . . .NO!" He pushed her away cradling his left arm in his right. "I don't want him to hurt you. I don't want you to touch it. You're too good for this Ginny." He was near tears, not for himself but at the mere thought of her being near the evil lord's insignia.

"I love you. I want to help. It doesn't matter. We can face it. I know we can." His eyes cleared in that instant and his face seemed to brighten.

"What did you say?" He grabbed her, the pain in his arm forgotten. He seemed too focused on her to remember the searing pain.

"I-I love you, ferret-boy." She stuck her tongue out and then pressed a kiss to the mark on his forearm.

"Oh fuck Weaselette I love you too." She smiled and took his hands in hers.

"Then love me. Just ignore Voldemort. All that matters is us in this instant." His eyes darkened again as if the pain had returned.

"Oh but God it hurts. It's burning me up from the inside." He pleaded.

"Shh, just focus on me. Love me Draco. That's all that matters." She pulled him back to her, crushed her mouth to his and pulled him on top of her.

* * *

Ginny woke up suddenly in bed, reality taking off where the dream had ended. Draco pushed inside of her. Her vagina burned at the invasion as he speared her hard and deep. She cried out and he murmured soothing words into her ear.

He seemed out of control. His thrusts were harder, deeper, and faster then ever before. Each one sent her body sliding up on the bed. She clutched at his forearms for some purchase and nearly burned her hand when it connected with the dark mark. It was like fire. She wanted to let go but didn't. The dream came back. She had to love him. She had to let him know.

He was unstoppable. His hips thrusting like a stallion's, his breath coming out more like grunts, and his cock. Oh God it was hitting a place deep inside of her that had roman candles whirling before her eyes.

Then like a wave crashing on the sand it hit her and the fireworks exploded in vibrant rainbows behind her eyes. And as her mind went blank she cried, "I love you."

He groaned and she felt the white hot spurt of his seed inside of her and then like salvation from above he answered her cry. "I love you too. Ah sweet Ginny too much." He fell onto her, his weight nearly crushing her but she didn't care. She was in a euphoric state. He loved her.

He rolled off of her and pulled her with him, cuddling her to his side, her head resting on his chest. He pressed a kiss to her hair and smiled as she moaned.

"Sorry to wake you up like that love." He murmured as he lazily stroked her hair. His hand slipped through the auburn waves of silk, skimming her body as he did so.

"Don't mind." She drawled back sleepily. He chuckled lightly. The sound sent shockwaves through her. She'd never heard him laugh that way. There was pure joy in the short light laughter, no arrogance, no pain. Just mirth and happiness.

"Draco are you okay?" She asked suddenly wondering what had caused the sudden change.

"I'm fine for the first time in about twenty months I really feel fine. I just feel like a burden's been lifted off of me." He gently laid her down on the bed and sat up. Then like a proud schoolboy showed her his dark mark.

"Before I woke you this was bright red, glowing and burning me. A call to join my dark lord. One I promptly ignored but the thing is, love, before you, I usually came dangerously close to answering it. It was proving to be too strong. Yet know now I don't feel that pain. Yet for some reason I still feel him though. He's screaming out in pain . . ." He paused to ponder this for instant and then continued, "but, the draw, that knee-jerk reaction to join my dark lord is gone. You did that, Ginny Weasley. You saved my deranged and wretched soul for some reason that I can't even fathom." He smiled down at her with love and happiness shining in the grey depths of his eyes.

She sat up and cupped his cheek in her hand. Her eyes met his and with love and joy lighting them said, "Because I love you, you foolish, foolish boy." He pulled her close and brushed a kiss across her lips.

"Unfortunately that won't save everyone else." He murmured as reality reared its ugly head, permeating even this moment of pure beauty.

"We'll find a way to end this war. . .soon." She promised and he let silence fall then, not wanting to jinx it. But he wasn't as hopeful as she.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter. I do own the cheap notebook this story was originally written in though. That's a step.

Author's note: Sorry once again for the wait. This time I was sick. Yes, even, I, the fabulous Mercury, do sometimes have to kowtow to illness. And unfortunately it had to happen during one of the worst weeks ever. But I'm feeling much better now. So enjoy.

Chapter 7

A week passed with the quickness of a dream and they were still no closer to figuring out a way to end the war. They couldn't even devise a way to help Harry because the git had never divulged his plan to them. So all they had to go on was the snippets they read in the papers. But even that was proving useless. Gringotts had been robbed but it didn't make any sense to them.

And as sleep was taking its hold over Ginny's mind, she couldn't help her fear. That pounding in her ears that sounded so much like the drums of war, ones that were inching their way ever closer to Hogwarts. She somehow found sleep despite the cacophony of noise that filled her head but her dreams held no peace.

Sirius slid through the stone wall, using this rare opportunity to give her that last piece to the puzzle. He'd been waiting for a week now but the two young lovers never seemed to sleep anymore. He'd seen rabbits that were more discreet.

But Sirius knew what it was like to be young; all hormones and energy. God those had been the days, with no war looming in the future, just another night and another warm woman to keep him entertained. He laughed to himself as he pressed his hand to her head. The images transferred easily into her exhausted mind. He smiled to himself. Things would finally be right. Those he loved would be safe.

She stirred in her sleep and he took it as his cue to leave. He slipped out of the room and into the night with only the memories of youth to keep him company.

* * *

The images skittered across her eyelids like a projector set too high. She had barely time enough to decipher what she was seeing before it disappeared. A dark mark glowing with the dark lord's evil call. Wolves howling in pain, as their flesh was torn and evil was tattooed on it. Giants grimacing as their skin was imprinted with the insignia. His vile army ready to fight, to kill, all for him.

And then in an instant the scenery changed. She was in Draco's bedroom. His arm was exposed his wand held to the flesh. Panic gripped her heart.

"No, don't it'll kill you." She begged. She just knew. He wouldn't survive.

"If it kills them and weakens Voldemort it doesn't matter. I'd rather die doing this then live with the regret." His eyes searched hers and she couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face. She didn't want him to die she didn't want to lose him just to keep the others. It was selfish she knew but she wanted it all. She wanted him and her brother and Lupin and Tonks to live.

"Draco, I love you. . . Please." She sobbed. Her body suddenly weak, she fell to her knees.

"I love you too, Ginny. Never forget that. It was all for you." And then like the spark that ignites a forest fire he thought the vile, unforgivable curse and the green light shot into his arm, seeping into the dark mark.

"Nooooo." She cried as he fell to the ground. Ginny rushed over to his prone body and lifted her fingers to his neck searching for a pulse and—.

Woke up panting in bed. The sheets clung to her body, sticky with sweat. She reached blindly to her side, looking for Draco but came up empty.

"Sorry love I saw the dream too. I know what I have to do." His voice murmured from the far side of the room. Ginny's gaze flew to the corner and there he stood, wand at the ready, poised above the dark mark, his face grim with determination, his eyes wide with fear and love.

"No there's another way. There must be. Please Draco. Don't do this. I can't. . . I won't survive without you." She whispered, near tears now.

"Oh don't say that love. I know you will. You're stronger than even I am. You'll live a long happy life. . . because of me. That thought makes me happier than you'll ever know."

She crawled from the bed, too weak to even stand. "But wouldn't you be happier if you were with me. If you could spend the rest of your life with me." She begged, kneeling at his feet now like some subservient woman, but she didn't care.

"There's nothing I want more. But it can never be. At least I'll have the memory of these past two weeks." He pressed his wand into his arm, ready to say the curse.

"No Draco I love you." She tried one last time.

"I love you too. Good bye." Without a word the spell was said and the green light shot through his arm. The dark mark glowed with evil incarnate, that incandescent green light that meant the killing curse was going to work.

Draco fell back, still. He didn't even flinch when his head hit the stone floor with a loud thunk. Her heart skittered and stopped in her chest. It refused to beat as she crawled over him. His chest didn't even seem to move.

"No you stupid git. I'll kill you I really will. How dare you?" She pounded on his chest and put her fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. She pressed in and waited. And waited. And waited.

After a minute she knew. He was dead. Her soulmate, her lover, her friend was gone. She felt suddenly empty inside and knew she would never be full again. She would never find another.

She collapsed onto him, her body curled around his, her head pillowed on his chest. Her tears flowed freely now; down her cheeks onto his chest, over his now still heart and onto the floor.

"Please, Draco. Please. I need you. I love you. Come back to me." She pleaded to him and to god and to whoever would listen. Praying with her last bit of faith that he would come back to her.

"I'll save the boy." The voice whispered through her brain and she resisted the urge to scoff at that stupid annoying voice. But she didn't get a chance.

Suddenly Draco was alive beneath her. His heart pumping, his lungs gasping for air. She cried out in joy and launched herself into his arms. She didn't give him a chance to say anything she latched her mouth onto his and took his lips in an aggressive and possessive kiss. Then just as quickly she slipped away and punched him in the chest.

"If you ever do that to me again I swear to God I will bring you back to life just to kill you myself. You self-sacrificing git." Draco only smiled. It was all he could do. He was free now. Free of his burden, of his father, and free to be with the woman he loved forever.

"I'll make a note. Next time I die, I'll make sure it's with you." He leaned down kissed her gently, a brief brushing of his lips to hers. It was the sweetest kiss he'd ever had, it tasted of freedom, of joy, and love.

"Is he gone?" She asked quietly. Speaking of Voldemort. Suddenly falling into the trap of childhood, he-who-must-not-be-named and whatnot.

"No that's up to Harry now. But all of the Deatheaters are. His army is gone. He's just a frail old man struggling to hold onto his power. It won't be long now." Ginny pulled him to her for a quick hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

His mouth latched onto her neck, trailing kisses up the smooth contour until he reached her lips. His mouth took hers and she laughed.

"Draco!" She cried out as his hand dove between her legs to find her moist, hot center.

"What? Shouldn't we celebrate?" He murmured, his hot breath tickling her ear. She shivered in want and need. He sucked on her earlobe and she moaned.

"Isn't it a little premature?" She asked as he rained kisses over her face.

"Never. I'm never premature." He laughed and she lifted her hand to punch him in the arm. He caught it and pulled it behind her, rendering her defenseless. His mouth plundered hers with an intensity he'd never shown before. His tongue parted and stroked deep into her mouth. The sensation so strong it made her pussy throb hungrily.

He pushed her to the floor, raising her hands above her head. His mouth left hers and he smirked as their gazes met. Her eyes were occluded with desire and love. He knew without a doubt that she was ready for him but he wanted to make her wait.

He trailed down her body, stopping to admire her breasts. His mouth took each one in and let it free with a pop before moving on. He wanted to taste her again. He wanted to slide his tongue into her sweet, wet pussy and lap up all of her juices.

He nuzzled her curls and she moaned. He spread her thighs and she gripped his head, pushing him down. And then finally he kissed her swollen, juice-covered lips. His tongue searched out her swollen clit and laved it like an ice cream cone. Her fingers fisted in his hair and pulled him tighter to her. God she tasted good, like the sweetest cream all thick and juicy on his tongue.

"Draco please. I need you." She begged her fingers clawing at his head now. He smiled up at her and saw the need and hunger burning in her eyes.

"Your wish is my command my love." He breathed over her curls as he made his way back up her body.

His cock was throbbing painfully with need, swollen and ready. He locked his gaze onto hers, aligned their bodies and an instant later was inside of her.

"Ah fuck your so tight, still." He gasped as her pussy clenched around him. His mind went blank, he wanted to please her, wanted her to come before him but the only thing that he could focus on was the pounding of blood in his cock and his urgent need to come. He thrust hard and deep.

"Oh yessss, Draaaccccooo." She cried as she came. Her body writhing and thrusting against his. Her pussy clenched around him and it was enough. It hit him in the balls and had his come shooting out of him like he was some prepubescent child.

He collapsed onto her; both of them were panting, breathless. Their bodies exhausted from the near-death experience and the grief it had brought. The stone floor was freezing beneath his arms and he knew he should move them. With one last ounce of strength he stood, lifted her and brought them both over to the bed. Where he promptly collapsed with her and fell into sleep.

* * *

Sirius smiled as he maneuvered through the door of Draco's room. The boy had been brave, even in the face of death. And it was that which had saved him. The boy who lived, huh. Different meaning now. He chuckled slightly as he approached the sleeping couple.

He reached down; touched both of their foreheads, and let the images slide into their minds. It was done. The fight was over and for once in his life everyone he cared for lived.

He dissolved into a haze of luminescent light and was whisked away, back into the awaiting arms of James, Lilly, and even his younger brother Regalus. He was at peace now. And so was the world.

* * *

The decrepit old man searched the woods. His followers gone, he had no more lines of defense and the boy was near. He could feel it. It throbbed like a migraine in his mind. He slid into a cave, waiting for him to fall into his trap.

It was too early to gloat. He knew the odds were against him. A shadow flickered across the mouth of the cave and he knew. This was it. He jumped out, but the boy was ready. They both brandished their wands and in unison shouted, "Avada Kedavra."

Their wands connected, they struggled for power. But the boy was stronger. His life was gone, his horcruxes gone. And in an instant he was nothing but dust being spread by the wind.

* * *

They awoke to the sound of bells. The bells of Hogwarts were ringing. The students were celebrating. Cheers seeped down from the floors above. The Slytherin dorms' were awkwardly silent but neither Ginny nor Draco were too surprised. They simply looked at each other, shared a smile and as couples are known to do fell into each other and once again celebrated a new world.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine. Neither are Ginny and Draco, but it's still fun to play with them. And the song belongs to Johnny Mercer not me.

Epilogue

13 years later

"Hurry Scorpius, we don't want to be late." Ginny shouted as they raced through King's Cross station. She looked back to make sure her son was still following. Thank God he was. He was running behind her, the exact image of his father except that he had her eyes. She smiled at him and reached out her hand as they approached the barrier. He easily slid his hand in hers and they went right through the wall. Ginny smiled as they were met by the hustle and bustle of students.

Scorpius on the other hand was looking around, his eyes darting through the crowd. "Where's dad?" He asked.

"I'm sure he wasn't too far behind but you know your siblings. They tend to slow things up a bit." She reassured her oldest son as she put her arm around his shoulders. Her heart tugged a bit, he would be gone soon, away for months at a time. Her precious baby. God she really was just like her mother.

She tried to take her mind off of this fact by looking around for her husband and her other children. She kept her eyes glued to the barrier and sure enough, five minutes later, at two to eleven, her husband and four other children appeared.

"Sorry love, Alexandra and Kieran began to fight as always." He said pointing to their eight-year-old daughter and seven- year-old son. The two seemed to constantly be at odds with each other.

"And how were Winifred and Vincent?" She asked motioning toward her five-year-old son and three-year-old daughter. He smiled and leaned in, "Perfect angels. How were the twins?" He asked, his voice low and husky as he pressed a hand to her slightly bulging belly.

"Fine, if not a bit jumbled from the mad dash." She explained.

The whistle of the train blew; a last call for passengers and Ginny gathered her first son close to her. Her heart clenched with a mother's heartbreak and she could no longer hold back the tears.

"Good luck. We love you, no matter what." She pressed a kiss to his head and reluctantly let go so Draco could say goodbye.

He enveloped his son in a bear hug and murmured a similar sentiment. His heart broke, nearly as much as Ginny's, but he held back his tears as much for her benefit as for his. "Now you lot, say goodbye quickly, before your brother has to get on the train." He called back to his other children. Scorpius' siblings quickly surrounded him, hugging him goodbye. And then all too quickly for his parents he was boarding the train and with a wave he was off.

A minute later the train left and Ginny dissolved into tears. Draco held her close his heart breaking for her and for their son. "Don't worry you still have this lot to torture you." He murmured pointing back at their other four children. She laughed through her tears and looked up just as a voice called out to them.

"Draco, Ginny." The familiar voice called from across the platform. They looked up to see Remus and Tonks striding toward them, surrounded by their two younger children; both with bright colored hair like their mother. Remus shook Draco's hand as Tonks reached out and offered Ginny a sympathetic shoulder to cry on.

"Tonks was the same way when Teddy left." Remus explained and Draco laughed.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to tell her but I feel the same." He confessed.

"Shit so did I. . . But Teddy's a good kid. As is Scorpius. I told Teddy to look out for him. I'm sure they'll be fast friends." Draco breathed a sigh of relief, grateful his son would have at least one friend at Hogwarts. With a last name like Malfoy it was going to be difficult.

"Well we best be going. See you around." Remus said while clapping Draco on the back.

"Definitely. And thanks" He called back as Lupin made his way back to his wife and children. They said their goodbyes to Ginny and were gone.

Ginny flashed a secret smile at him as they watched them leave. He knew what she was thinking; it was in her eyes and her smile. "We did that, because of us that family exists." He took her hand in his and then looked at their children. They too were a miracle; something that never would have been if not for those dreams.

"What do you say we go home?" He suggested. A resounding "Yeah" traveled through the group and then they were off. They climbed into the car; Draco turned the key in the ignition and smiled as the old song came on the radio. He hummed along as the lyrics drifted over him; "Dream, that's the thing to do, just watch the smoke rings rise in the air, you'll find your share of memories there, so dream when the day is through, dream and they might come true."

Oh how true that was. He looked over at his wife, and they shared a lover's smile. All these years and he still wanted her with a passion like no other. He licked his lips and watched her eyes flare with sexual hunger. Oh God he couldn't wait to get home. And fall into her, into his dream. And once they were both sated he would close his eyes and think back on his life and dream of those past days all the while looking forward to the future.

Author's note: Well it's done. Hope you enjoyed it. And if you hadn't figured it out I'm a sucker for happy endings. Thank you to everyone who put me on their story alert or favorites and to those who reviewed. It means the world to me. Thanks again.

Mercury.


End file.
